Beautiful Yet Deadly
Around ROBLOX, there are these spirits. They come in many different shapes, sizes, etc. and could use their powers for good or evil. As somebody who likes to investigate odd things on ROBLOX, I didn't know anything about these spirits, so I messaged people who claimed to encounter one or more, and here are the best responses I got for all of the spirits that they explained. Oh, and how do I know? I watch the chat in games often. People chat about their encounters sometimes. Note: These things are extremely rare. 1. The Green Spirit - Sponge_Bobby "I guess I could tell you about what I saw. Prepare to be shocked. I was honestly trolling other people in Sandbox (2) with the typical lag bomb that a few of the people know. Lag bombs can be done in various ways. Anyways, back on the topic. I was the last remaining person on the server with the lag I caused, as everyone else either left or crashed. Waiting for the lag bomb to finish, I saw two pitch black ovals. One of them was in the air, but not that high. Barely the jump height on ROBLOX. The second portal, like I said, was also pitch black, like your typical black hole. It was on the sandy part of the ground. I approached the portal in curiousity, and nothing happened. That was when I saw it. A green spirit that was the form of a classic robloxian. Literally a classic robloxian, without the bevels, more lego-like, etc. jumped out of the sky portal in a lunging pose, holding what seemed to be a sword, before spawning a third portal, of which was blinding white, into the wall, as he flew in. The portals all vanished. Happy?" Now, what is it about the green spirit? This spirit is said to be a somewhat reality warper, in search of his best friend, who he doesn't believe is dead. That is all I know about it. 2. The Black Spirit - viola01923 "so you wanna know about my spirit encounter, huh? i guess i will explain to you. so, i was playing anime high school. you know, that game where they just follow the same bullcrap stereotypes. i was honestly playing it because i had nothing better to do than poke fun at anyone pretending to be this thing called a "yandere," whatever that is. anyways, i was just about to do it to one i spotted, and here is where things went odd. some black fog, just like the roblox feature, got in the game. i assumed it was an exploiter, as they usually do this thing. i looked at the chat to see people chatting about some black spirit with a mace. about to chat, i saw the black spirit appear from the fog. it was holding a transparent, spiky, large mace. as it got close to me, my game crashed from the typical "losing connection." i don't know what that spirit was, now leave me alone." According to research, this spirit was a player on ROBLOX who loved Kingdom Life II, and would play as a typical knight. It is unknown what happened to him, but he went inactive the day sightings were reported. 3. Chains - pooplash "I was playing with my friends in my little admin place, when I noticed the sky getting darker. I had no scripts into putting that, so I couldn't just "shrug it off." My friends began to notice too. Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds of chains rained all to the ground, some trapping me and my friends. Suddenly, a black spirit with chains on him came crashing down to the place. Out of nowhere, the chains were pulling up, before mutilating our robloxians, killing them. Afterwards, an unexpected error appeared." This spirit was a player from the old days of 2006, who had gotten banned in early 2007. They were sighted across robloxia, under extremely rare circumstances, ever since mid 2007. Some say they might've been known to "escape" this banland people refer to. 4. Flaming Dragon - pipapoopa This one was rather conversated about ingame instead of messages. ExcitedHomie: "What game were you playing when this happened?" pipapoopa: "Yeah, I was playing the original Sword Fights on The Heights. There weren't any hackers." ExcitedHomie: "Did anything happen before the spirit you were mentioning began to show up?" pipapoopa: "Well, I first realized the whole game was on fire. Nobody was dying. That is all I know." ExcitedHomie: "Now, what did the spirit look like?" pipapoopa: "It really looked a lot like a large, orange dragon. Gigantic whiskers and everything." ExcitedHomie: "Did it do anything?" pipapoopa: "Out of the dragon's mouth came fire, but unlike the fire all over the place, this one killed us all." pipapoopa: "I then lost connection with the typical connection loss." The dragon spirit is a reincarnation of the mythical chinese dragon. It seemed to be a very hostile one, of which was said to be killed. The dragon's spirit was rushed to hell by demons, of which it would go under a demon's control, only coming out to cause tragedy. This spirit is also a reality warper. 5. Music - xXExtremelyAwesomePeopleXx "i was dating on roblox high school when i began to hear some kind of trumpet music. i shrugged it off assuming it was just a person in there boombox but then it got relly anoying so i came over there but there was nothig at all but then when i turned my back something did happen. there was a very werd thing it was a yellow trumpet shaped thing that was playing a trumpet i told it to stop but then it started distorting and some loud blasting music started coming out of it then it crashed saying music is the key" This user's experience wasn't really the most descriptive, but the only one I could find of this spirit. It was quite humorous. For the spirit itself, I don't really know much about it, but what I do know is that it really likes music. It then got obsessed with sounds. The louder the sounds, the more obsessed. The spirit became deaf for unknown reasons, and that is what saddened it. The spirit then killed itself in an unknown way. They're also a reality warper along with 1 and 4. 6. Unknown - Dark_LordReaper "I don't even know what the thing is. I kept on walking in whatever the game was that I was forced into was. My robloxian began to become blue, as the darkness changed to an icy cave. My robloxian got colder and colder for every footstep, until it froze, becoming a shiny blue. Eventually, an icicle fell on my robloxian, breaking the ice, and impaling the robloxian at the top of their head. My robloxian didn't die at all, but rather got in a lot of pain. There was no blood on it, but there was a feeling that something was gonna happen. I exited the game, and received a message saying "Would you rather freeze to death, or burn to death?" The username said "Unknown Spirit." That was my experience." I have no knowledge of this spirit at all, except for the fact that it is a place on ROBLOX that could change to whatever the person playing fears. I honestly attempted to find my way to the game, but failed. I have no idea what the backstory of this thing is. 7. Never Ending Loop - EdgyMcEdgeLord This one was rather messaged to me on some outside forum, rather than on ROBLOX, but it does have to do with ROBLOX. Also, I didn't really ask this person any questions, but rather they told me the experience while I was foruming on the forum. Warning: May contain some strong language. "Fucking god, why did it have to happen to me? I was literally changing my avatar, when it began. As soon as I spent a lot of work changing my avatar, SOME FUCKING "BUG" SWITCHED IT BACK TO MY OTHER AVATAR! So, I did it again, before looking like how I did when I first joined, back in 2009. Eventually, a game opened up. The icon on the taskbar looked a lot like 2009's ROBLOX icon. I slowly clicked it, before getting into a 2009 game. The 2009 happy home, which was a lot like 2008's, but with snow on it. The graphics looked exactly like 2009. I actually had no idea whether to be happy or mad about this, as I got to be in the old days again. However, I was already used to the newer days. So then, you wanna know what kind of fucking shit happened next? Everything started spinning, before I was in a portal-like vortex (on ROBLOX, obviously.) My screen began flashing colors extremely fast. I didn't have any epilepsy problems, but flashing lights were by far a pain in the ass. Eventually, with colors swarming my eyes, everything around me switching to random colors, my robloxian was facing what seemed to be an old friend I had back in 2009. I walked closer to my friend, before being reversed back a few seconds. I did it again. Same outcome. I tried walking right. I was reversed AGAIN. Every moment I'd try, I was reversed back. Then, the similar portal thing happened, and I was sent to 2011. I saw people I fought with in 2011. Eventually, they began throwing insults. Fucking insults, right towards me. I typed in a comeback of my own, only to see the chat bar backspace it all, the same speed I typed it. I realized what this fucking thing was, before exitting. As soon as I exited, flashing colors began to go all over my screen again, extremely bright. I was nearly blinded by it, but then, it stopped. Fucking god, I hope this doesn't happen to me again." I know nothing about this thing, besides the fact that it does weird stuff. It's mostly notable for causing loops in time. 8. 'Possible Hoax -' The Girl In Their Dreams - xXMLGSWAGAWESOMENESSXx, LordSinister. The users that replied with their results should be obvious. "i wuz pleying roblox high scool when this #### appered and then i falled in #### with her so i came up 2 her and asked her ##### #### she then made everything ###### and then i leaved the end." That was not enough information, so I stalked more players to find out about these types of things. "So, yeah, I was not trolling on Life in Paradise. I was roleplaying normal for once. There isn't really anything wrong with this game besides the online dating community there in my opinion. I didn't know what to do, so the minute I bought a house, this girl robloxian appeared behind me. She asked me "Wanna date?" but there was nothing seen on the actual chat. Now, I DO not online date, just so you know. Instead of rejecting the chat, I attempted to report her for online dating. I didn't know her username, but I ended up finding what she looked like. Turned out, I reported the wrong person, who looked just like her, but with the Mr. Chuckles face. I went back to the game, to see her up in the air. Suddenly, everything just inverted in colors. It was then that many people noticed, as they were leaving quickly to evacuate from the so called "exploiter." I was gonna leave too, but right before I attempted to push the X button, she ended up saying some personal info of mine, on the chat. There was my exact username right on that chat, typing like if I were doing it." This one could just be a hoax or rumor being passed on by some players, as there is no way this cliche monstrosity would happen. However, I have no evidence of it being a hoax, nor a true thing. 9. 'Possible Hoax -' The Heroic Troll - PhantasmKid666 This was messaged to me on a proboard. "This was rather an experience that took place back into the times of 2014. Me and my friend were going to play Survive the Disasters. We went right into an empty server, that ended up filling up quickly. This was actually quite good, as we had people to talk to. However, it was really going to turn to the worst when an exploiter came. They weren't some level 2 exploiter either, but one using LEVEL 7 exploits. It was chaos. They were changing their username, putting nude pictures everywhere, and then they just got even worse as time came. They used the exploits to send in every disaster at once. This was a very chaotic experience. The next thing he did was delete literally everything, before spawning a new baseplate, and showing pictures of people brutally getting impaled. This was pissing me off, and sickening me at the same time. I heard some "fresh meat" sound, before some troll (yes, the monster kind,) literally grabbed that exploiter, and dragged it to the sky, as every exploit was stopping." No evidence of this being true, as I found nothing about it when attempting to research, but rumors have spread like wildfire back in 2014. 10. The True Blademaster - fighter559294 "Yeah, I was playing a fun little game of Sword Fights on The Heights one time, when there was your typical exploiter using his RC7 exploits he just found off of the internet. He kept on killing us with some kind of reaper script he had, and telling us to bow down to him, assuming that he could be the "master" of us. We all used swords we had, and kept on fighting him, but it wasn't working, because he was using the abilities his script had. Eventually, there was this one person who jumped out of a portal from the ground with a ROBLOX linked sword mesh in their hands colored in gold, with silver buttons on it. The RC7 exploiter literally confronted this mysterious person, before attempting to attack the person we called the Blademaster. With one hit, the RC7 person just vanished from the server, his name off the list. The Blademaster then jumped off an edge, and didn't return. Later on, I saw a forum post that had shown an account deletion picture he posted, with the reason being a simple photo. A photo of his robloxian, laying in a cold city at a night, dead. There was frostbite all over the robloxian, and the robloxian's waist was cut right in half, separating his body, arms, and heads from his legs, and there was threat under that, saying "One more time you harm my game, it'll only get worse. I'm not satisfied with all I've taken from you, and I will take your cold dead fucking body if I need to." Now, the Blademaster, despite being heroic, maybe he was a bit too harsh to throw the RC7 person into fear. The RC7 person even said on his post about himself being paralyzed by fear." Now, many people assume Shedletsky is the blademaster, but that's only in the world of ROBLOX. There is a reality warping blade master who will hurt anybody trying to hurt anything to do with sword fighting, and threaten to take even more action if they try some more. I never heard of a backstory this blademaster seemed to have. 11. 'Hoax '- The Epic Person - xXMLG360LOLiiXX Yeah, I knew this one was a hoax from the start, but I'm gonna show you the story anyways. "so i was playing pokemon ##### broze when a purson comed he useded his super epic sword 2 rekt us all in fights and gived me sord 2 so i can fighted the pleyers as well we fighted and he wuz super awesome he then becomed giant and rekt everyone in 1 hits he was so awesome and epic and he teached me how 2 do that stuff too so now im epic as well he is super epic." No. Just no. 12. My Place - CrisisLockdown "Yes, I encountered an entity, and I don't know anything about it. I was in the middle of training my trainees in the war clan I owned. 20 minutes of training is when stuff began to happen. Staring up into the ROBLOX sky, it became day, but the light was almost blinding. I used my admin to set the time back to night. However, the moon looked like the sun, despite it being night. By this, what I mean is literally a blinding moon with the sun's color, but if you look closely, you'd see craters. So then, I had cancelled training early, without promoting anybody. I had kicked everybody who wouldn't leave, and then I locked the server to prevent people from entering, so I could investigate. I played around with the time command on my admin script, only for it to stop working eventually. Enraged, I was going to leave, but the second before my cursor was to that exit button, there was some text that said "And don't come back." I moved my cursor away from the exit button, to see the text change to "No, get out of my place!" Confused, I said in the chat, "No, this is my place!" The text then changed to "Well, we'll settle this...and see who shall really own this place." I have read stories of people having similar experiences and getting their accounts deleted, getting through near-death experiences, etc. but this one was really something I needed to see, so I couldn't decide whether to leave or not. I had chosen not to leave, because curiousity would've overwhelmed me if I did. Eventually, as soon as I took another step, a forbidden box fell. You know, that gear on ROBLOX. Eventually, it bursted with the shadow beam going up in the air, and well, here is what was different. Instead of a low amount of shadows, hundreds of shadows came out, and all ran towards me. I used the gun tool I had, and shot the shadows down, but there was one shadow at the end that I couldn't kill. They weren't really running towards me either. Soon, the text came back and said "ROBLOX gears are always a pity. They seem never to work. I guess I should use my own types of things. Eventually, what built from the war clan automatic building thing, that would build arenas, obbies, etc. was an obby. It wasn't any average obby, but an obby that was literally impossible. There were literally spikes being shot out of spike launchers faster than bullets can go, lava jumps that go up to 20 studs, those wall jumps (jumping to the sides of walls,) that were too wide to get passed, and then, to top it all off, a flat tightrope, of which you'd need to jump onto other tightropes on the side, with lava occasionally rising from them. The text said "If this is really your place, you'll beat this obby with ease." I was then teleported to the beginning, of which I died from the first spike launcher. A weird X came onto the bottom left corner of my screen when I respawned. The text said "Only two more deaths, and you'll fail." I then died by the same spike launcher, as there were cracks on the weird X. The text then said "One last try, make this place happy." I managed to get passed the spike launching thing, to see the lava jumps. I tried jumping passed the first one, foolishly, before dying, to see the X split right in half, as the obby vanished. The text said "So, this isn't your place after all. Since I had won, I'll be taking my place back." I quickly exited before anything weird could happen ingame, to see my page reload. The place had a thumbnail of a poorly drawn smile, with closed eyes. The place itself was under review as well. I got one message, and what it said was "You are truly an imposter, disgrace of a leader," coming from the username, "My Place." That is all." I know completely nothing about this person, except that they wanted their place back. Perhaps more information might be found soon. --Randomnoob48888 (talk) 01:39, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Entities Category:Weird Category:Unfinished Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games